I Miss You
by mrs ackles
Summary: Alec has lost something and he needs it back


I Miss You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel they belong to two idiots that thought that after Freak Nation that it was over. Yeah right! anyway it belongs to them (the injustice).  
  
A/N: I wrote this when I was bored and ill so if its lame you know why.  
  
A/N 2: The title is crap I know but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
-Alec's Apartment-  
  
The darkness has taken over, and all I can feel is pain, all I can see is nothing, and all I can hear is sorrow all my senses have been taken over by an unknown source and left me bitter and cold.  
  
I feel as if a part of my heart has been ripped out, and thrown away without any consideration as to whom the piece of life might belong to.  
  
Without you my life is meaningless, just a hollow existence like a blind man walking around a busy street asking for directions but not knowing where he wants to go.  
  
Without you my soul is wondering around the world looking for shelter in a place where the word kindness is not in the dictionary.  
  
Without you I have no reason for being here no will to live, breathe and sleep like one of them.  
  
"Wait a second why the hell am I sitting here feeling sorry for myself when I can do something about it!" Alec thought getting up and getting his leather jacket, ready to go out.  
  
-Max & O.C's Apartment  
  
(Knock)  
  
'Come on Max I know you can hear me' Alec thought.  
  
After getting tired of waiting Alec decided to let himself in.  
  
"Hello?! Maxie are you there?" Alec asked about to close to the door.  
  
"I am right here" Max said surprising Alec.  
  
"Whoa what are you trying to do kill me?" Alec asked putting his hand onto his chest.  
  
Max just lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! I am too hot for you to want to get rid of me I mean I am the only eye-candy that you have got unless you are thinking of going back to Normal for some loving" Alec said laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Shut up, hold on why are you here anyway?" Max questioned.  
  
"Well I kinda lost something , and I seriously need it back" Alec explained.  
  
"So why come here or is it just fun for you to come in here at any time you wish?" Max asked sarcastically.  
  
"It's a two man operation" Alec said.  
  
"Well I can't help you there I am a woman" Max answered.  
  
"Fine it's a man and woman operation!" Alec said.  
  
"No" Max said simply.  
  
"Please Max I won't bug you ever again" Alec offered.  
  
"Like you could keep that up for more than five seconds!" Max laughed.  
  
"Please!" Alec said as Max started walking out.  
  
-Jampony-  
  
"NO!" Max said walking away from Alec.  
  
"Please Max it's just a little favour" Alec asked with a cute pout.  
  
"Listen butt-munch I have said this before and I will say it again NO! now go away before I give you an ass kicking" Max said opening her locker door trying to ignore Alec.  
  
"I know how about I let have ownership of my oh so perfect ass if you will help in the quest of getting back the piece of my heart that they stole" Alec said putting his hand over his heart.  
  
-Bailiff 's Collecting Room-  
  
"You say one more word and I am leaving" Max said to Alec who was still laughing.  
  
"You are only here because you wanted ownership of my ass" Alec said as a matter of factly.  
  
"No am only here because I am a good person say another thing and you will lose the one thing that is most important in the male anatomy transgenic or not!" Max said with the most 'mess with me and I will hurt you' look he had seen in a long time.  
  
"Ok" Alec said in a whisper.  
  
"Good now follow me" Max said pointing in the left direction.  
  
"Ok what did it look like?" Max asked.  
  
"Ahhh" Alec said.  
  
"What do you mean 'Ahh'? you do know what it looks like right?.....(long silence)....Oh my god I can't believe you don't know what it looks like I knew I shouldn't have bothered" Max sighed exasperated.  
  
"So what's going to happen now?" Alec asked.  
  
"What's going to happen is that I am getting out of here and you can find this stupid thing by yourself!" Max said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait Max, it's not stupid and it is very important to me please help me find it." Alec said pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Alright fine." Max said giving in.  
  
"Thanks" Alec replied truly grateful.  
  
"So you check out Section B and I'll check out Section T Ok?" Alec said.  
  
"Yeah sure thing." Max said going her way.  
  
"I found it!" Alec said in a loud whisper.  
  
"At last!" Max said meeting up with him "That's it?" Max said with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's it?' this is very important to me." Alec said clinging onto the object.  
  
"Alright whatever let's just go." Max said.  
  
-Alec's Apartment-  
  
"Hey thanks for this Max it might seem kind of stupid to you but my Boob Tube means a lot to me." Alec said.  
  
"Yeah I noticed, anyway I better get going wouldn't want O.C to start worrying." Max said going to the door  
  
"Oh yeah don't forget that I have ownership of your ass." Max said closing Alec's door with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
'I knew it! She only wants me for my ass!' Alec thought.  
  
~ mrsackles ~ 


End file.
